


Hey Cinderella, You Dropped Your Shoe嘿灰姑娘，你的鞋掉了

by xyoshiki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Skinny Steve/Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyoshiki/pseuds/xyoshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“现在，接着说说那个会计的事。他在距离三曲翼两条街的地方上班。你就不能试试吗？你可以等他今晚下班的时候去接上他，然后，我就不知道啦，没准可以带他去河边你差点淹死的地方散个浪漫的步之类的？”</p><p> “你知道我不可能的，”Steve说着，又觉得整个人都沮丧起来。“今晚我还是会变回皮包骨的豆芽菜。”</p><p> </p><p>由于四十年代的技术局限，Steve白天是美国队长，而晚上是个骨瘦如柴的小家伙。每天他的变身都向第一次一样痛苦，而他着实不应该去参加夜间任务，但这一切都无法阻止他在天空母舰坠毁之后寻找Bucky的决心。</p><p>内含：保护过度！Sam，红娘！Natasha，还有冬兵对豆芽Steve永恒不朽的爱（overprotective!Sam, matchmaker!Natasha, and the Winter Soldier's undying love for Skinny Steve）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Cinderella, You Dropped Your Shoe嘿灰姑娘，你的鞋掉了

**Author's Note:**

> 本文源于stevebucky-fest的这个梗，不过最终还是选择基于有点疯狂的科技（太阳能血清！）来写而不是写成童话AU：
> 
> Steve/Bucky同人，灵感来自Gawain爵士和Loathly夫人的故事（故事的大意是Loathly夫人受到了诅咒，白天变得丑陋，夜晚变得美丽，直到后来高文爵士迎娶了她，让她自己选择自己的美貌是在白天向皇室展示，还是在夜晚向丈夫展示，爵士给夫人的自主选择打破了诅咒【译者注：Sir Gawain，高文爵士，亚瑟王的圆桌骑士，这个故事是关于他老婆的诸多传说中的一个版本，经常被用作尊重女性自主权的模范案例】），在Steve身上这变成了血清的作用。成为美国队长只能持续一段时间，接下来的时间就都是瘦小、病弱的Steve了。军队当然把这件事作为军事情报严格保密，接下来的发展就随便啦……二战时期，或者直到把Steve解冻为止神盾都没一个人知道这事的现代，不过拜托啦一定要是Steve跟Bucky （或者冬兵）的CP。

嘿灰姑娘，你的鞋掉了

原作：[dirtybinary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary)

 

 “哦， _天哪_ ，”玄关的灯光亮起来时，Sam叫道。他从五英尺十一英寸（约一米八）的“高空”俯视着Steve，看上去一头雾水而且半梦半醒的样子。“Steve？我——猜是你？”

 

“你绝逼是开玩笑的，”当Steve终于成功地让自己的牙齿不再打颤了，Sam开口说道。中间的这段时间已经长到足够让他对他们现在面临的 **情况** 作出一个高度概括的总结了（这个情况的首字母还要大写以示强调，就像在“ _先生们，我们现在有个 **情况**_ ”这句话，用Nick Fury的声音说出来，再配上那个怒目而视的眼神）。“或者我是在做梦。我在做梦，是不是？”

Steve疲惫地摇了摇头。“恐怕不是。”

 

他穿着Sam的T恤（这件衣服看着像要把他囫囵吞下去一样），拿着一个冰袋敷着他青肿的颧骨，而Sam正往他眉毛上方那道长长的伤口上涂着消毒剂。雨已经停了，外面的院子一片寂静，潮湿的空气沉重地阻滞在他的肺里。“先让我把这事拎清点，”Sam说。“你只有白天的时候是结实的大块头，太阳落山以后你就——你就——”

“变成了弱鸡？”Steve提示道。

他几乎可以看到Sam在脑子里抓狂地想扒拉出一点儿机智来。“娇小，”Sam最终坚定地说。

Steve有点忍俊不禁，他贴着沙发的靠背让自己“砰”地落了下去。如果白天的时候他想这么干，这个沙发大概会砸得丢那么一两个螺丝。“差不多就是那么回事，”他说。“我靠阳光生存。”

“四十年代的科技，哥们，”Sam说着，用手背揉了揉眼睛，接着又死死地盯住了Steve。“所以，好吧，我的第一个揣测错了，你不是被什么想要统治世界的新外星大王给打回原形了。”Steve给了他一个难以置信的眼神，他无视了它。“你每天晚上都会这样缩小，对吧？所以今晚你走进那个九头蛇据点的时候已经是——娇小版——然后你还企图自己突袭它？你是来真的？”

“就是这个九十磅的我，”Steve同意了他的说法。“好吧，现在更可能有一百一十磅了，因为营养好多了，而且一切都——”他意识到Sam看上去简直义愤填膺。“怎么了？我觉得我看见Bucky进去了。我还能怎么做呢，坐在大门口等着你开车过来？”

“没错，”Sam毫不犹豫地说。“没错，Steve，那 _正_ 是任何一个有那么一点点常识的人应该做的事。”

他重新开始给Steve的伤口擦药，Steve叹了口气。他已经习惯了在处于豆芽模式（Skinny Mode）下的时候被过度关心，其他复仇者给这个状态起了这么个名字；他只是不太习惯被Bucky以外的人过度关心。“我搜索了两层楼，直到他们发现了我，于是我只好跑得像有鬼追一样，他说。“如果这种事情还有一个好处的话，就是没人认出我。”

“一点也不意外呢，”Sam说。

Steve露出一个可怜兮兮的笑。没人会在看着一个头发软塌塌的瘦小孩子的时候联想到 _美国队长_ 。“Nat说这对伪装任务来说会相当有用，如果我真有那么点伪装的常识的话。”

Sam难以置信地摇了摇头。“只是——公众到底他妈的的怎么能对这事一无所知的？我能理解对你的战略弱点严加保密是个好主意，但在部队里的时候你们是怎么做到的？”

“也不是太难，”Steve说。事实上，在部队里的时候，他确实保守着很多其他的秘密，这一件是其中最无关紧要的一件。“Bucky在夜间任务里带队，我待在营地负责无线电之类的玩意儿。Peggy和Colonel替我打掩护。我们有过一些失误，有些施密特手下的人发现了，但我们用比较不那么人道的办法让他们闭嘴了。

他哆嗦了一下，打了一个巨大的喷嚏。“靠，”Sam说。他消失在自己的房间里，一会儿便拿着一条厚毯子回来，裹在Steve肩上。“你最好去睡一会儿。会疼吗？就是你……呃……长回去的时候？”

Steve站起身来跟着他往客卧走去。“你记得那次你让我跟你一起看哈利波特吧，那部里有个教授是狼人？”

Sam畏缩了一下，Steve敢说他一定知道自己的意思了。“卢平，没错。”

“就跟那个有点像，除了我在部队里的时候就已经学会如何无声无息地变身——”

在他视野的边缘有什么东西一闪而过，他转过身去面向窗子。窗外的院子几乎是漆黑一片，连他的夜视能力也对此无能为力，但他发誓他看到阴影曾经移动过，尽管外面一点风也没有。“那里有人，”他说。

Sam眨眼之间就把他扑倒在地，用自己的身体严严实实地护住了他，Steve的下巴和地毯来了一次相当疼痛的亲密接触。有那么一会儿他们两个都紧张地听着外面的动静，但那里悄无声息。“啊哦，”Steve说，蠕动着想挣脱出来，“起来吧，Sam，真的没必要这样。”

“嘘——”Sam翻身滚到一边，从咖啡桌下抓起一把手枪。Steve不太确定Sam是从什么时候开始在房子里到处藏武器的，但他有种负罪感，没准这就跟当年他和Natasha突然从他门口的台阶上冒出来的事情有点关系。“别起来，”Sam说。“我得去看看。”

他压低身子穿过房间，枪口向上，随时准备开火。Steve马上跳了起来快步跟在他的身后，虽然在他处于这个状态下时要把盾牌扔出去会显得太笨手笨脚了，但他还是把盾牌挂在手臂上。

Sam猛地推开了窗子，用枪指着外面的阴影。除了远处蟋蟀的鸣叫和微风吹过树梢的窸窸窣窣外，那里几乎悄无声息。接着一辆亮着前灯的车开过，两道白色的强光撕裂了黑暗，院子另一头的树篱中间有什么折射出一点反光，那是一件光滑的，金属质感的东西。有那么一个瞬间，他们都注意到有一个人形的轮廓在路边看着他们。接着它猛地扎进了树篱，消失不见了。

“Bucky！”Steve叫道。他的一条腿已经跨上了窗台，马上就要冲进黑暗中，如果Sam没有一把抓着他的腰带拖住他，他大概已经成功了。“Buck！别走！”

“他已经走了，”Sam说着，把他拖进了屋里。“现在，看在上帝的份上，在你得上肺炎之类的以前，让我把窗户关上。”

“他是故意这么干的，”Steve说。Sam一关上窗子，他就把自己死死贴在了玻璃上，用手围在自己的脸孔，想要挡住玻璃上反射的灯光。“如果他想潜伏起来，他会把手臂遮住的。他需要帮助，Sam，要是在我还是这个样子的时候他受伤了或者被抓回去了，而我什么也做不了的话——”

他的声音越说越小。Sam按住了他的肩膀，把毯子重新裹好。“那，”他说，“他只要直接找上我就行了。还有，你懂的，如果你在我眼皮底下感冒了，他肯定会干出比把我从天空母舰上扔下去糟糕得多的事情来的，所以——”

 “好吧，好吧，”Steve说着，又忍住了一个喷嚏，试图隐藏起一点沮丧。“睡觉。”

 

第二天早上六点四十九分整，Steve从客卧走出来，拖着步子走进厨房，Sam正在那儿忙着炒鸡蛋。“嘿。”

Sam转身的动作有点太快了，Steve马上意识到他一定在等着自己出现。他上上下下打量着Steve，瞪大了眼睛。“喔，看看你，”他说，“完全长开了嘛。”

他是笑着的，但他的眼神十分担忧，而Steve有点好奇他到底听到了多少。他以为自己已经把骨头被拉长，肌肉膨胀起来时的惨叫相当完美地用枕头堵住了，但话说回来，Sam的感知力比大多数人要强得多。“真有意思，”他说，努力让自己听起来愉悦一点。“你知道我早上六点钟吃不了多少东西吧，嗯？”

“只是加速版的青春期发育，”Sam说。“别担心，队长，我的厨房里存货够你的份。”

在他帮着Sam把盘子和餐具摆上桌的时候，Steve的手机响了起来。“Nat，”他说着，把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间。“你知道现在都还没到早上呢吧？”

“莫斯科已经是下午了，”Natasha没精打采地说，声音因为轻微的静电干扰而有点模糊。Steve在脑子里描绘出她懒洋洋地躺在豪华的酒店套间里，两脚搭在桌子上，身边放着一瓶伏特加的画面，他微笑起来。天哪，他有点想她了。“况且，你也睡不过日出的，对吧？Sharon有个朋友，顺带说一句哈，是个傻乎乎的小会计，戴一副可爱的眼镜。就在你住的那条巷子。如果你今晚有空——”

“Romanoff，”Steve说，“你真大老远从莫斯科打电话过来就为了给我介绍个新姑娘？虽然我感谢你的努力，但我挺忙的。”

Sam窃笑起来，Steve用手肘捅了捅他的肋骨。“这次是个小伙儿，”Natasha说。“这能不能改变你的答复？”

“一点也不能，”Steve说。“不过恭喜你终于跨越了你的异性恋正常观念的假设。”

“喔~”Natasha说。“这可是扣了顶大帽子。有些人终于刷新了二十一世纪词汇储备，嗯？”

“我要挂断了。”

“耐心点，”她说。“我刚刚弄到一点好东西。你手头有笔和纸吗？”

Steve四处看了看，从咖啡桌上捡起一支铅笔和一个笔记本。“有，”他说着，仔细看了看。“怎么？”

“接下来我要给你读十五条地址，”Natasha说。“每一条都对应冬兵在华盛顿DC一处已知的安全屋。我可以给你发邮件，但你恐怕不知道怎么破译那个文件。你准备好了么？”

“好了——哇哦，慢点！”

她开始飞快地读，而他抓狂地潦草记下。他从没想象过Bucky逃亡路上也能如此装备精良给养丰富。她念完的时候，他已经写满了两页纸，第三页也用掉一大半，而Sam也不再稀里哗啦地到处乱走，而是停下来认真看着。“哇喔，这太厉害了，”Steve说。他举起笔记本，对Sam做了个“Bucky”的口型。“你怎么弄到这些的？”“别问‘怎么’，”Natasha警告地说。“你知道我的风格，如果他已经出城了，我也帮不了你，但——”

“不，他还在这，”Steve说。这一点，至少，他能确定。“谢了，Nat。我欠你的。这——这对我来说意义重大。”

“没错，”Natasha说，听起来格外直率，就像每次Steve威胁要吐她一身的时候那样。“现在，接着说说那个会计的事。他在距离三曲翼两条街的地方上班。你就不能试试吗？你可以等他今晚下班的时候去接上他，然后，我就不知道啦，没准可以带他去河边你差点淹死的地方散个浪漫的步之类的？”

“你知道我不可能的，”Steve说着，又觉得整个人都沮丧起来。“今晚我还是会变回皮包骨的豆芽菜。”

她发出一声表示嗤之以鼻的动静。“那又怎么样？我见过你皮包骨的样子，你看起来还是挺好看的。你得撇开你那些外表问题，Steve。天黑以后就把自己藏起来一点用处都没有。”

“那可轮不到你说。”他想告诉她，她大概一点也不知道弱小和毫无魅力的感觉，但他想不出一个让自己听起来不要太讨厌或者自负的表达方式。接着，线路上爆发出一阵静电干扰音，他听到的Natasha那头的一个声音让他把刚刚的念头忘了个精光。“Nat？那是枪声吗？”

“没错，得挂了，”她说着，听起来一副听天由命的样子。这对Steve脑子里那副伏特加和豪华套房的画面来说有点过头。“估计我可能得问他周末下午有没有空。帮我向Wilson转达我的爱。”在Steve能说出点什么之前她就挂断了。

他叹了口气，拿着那份地址清单回到厨房。“她还好吗？”Sam问。

“还好，”Steve说。“她让我向你转达她的爱。”

非常让他满意的是，Sam差点撞上一个凳子。他大声清了清嗓子，从Steve手上抓过那个笔记本。“那么，”他用手指敲着桌面说，“你家那位（your guy）就待在这些地方里的某一个喽？”

Steve知道自己脸上正慢慢露出一个笑容。Natasha一回国，他决定，就要给她自己也安排几个相亲对象。“大概吧，”他答道。他把地址清单的前两页扯了下来，第三页递给了Sam。“你去退伍军人事务部的时候我先从这些地方开始入手，这大概能占掉白天的大部分时间。你那边结束之后来跟我会合？”

“当然，”Sam说。“但求你告诉我你能在太阳落山之前把自己从那儿弄出来。”

“当然了，”Steve回答说。“我，不管怎么说，都是个可靠的成年人。”

 

事实上，在太阳开始落山的时候，Steve的地址单上还剩最后一处没有检查过，他觉得自己最好还是一鼓作气搞定它。

反正这也花不了多久。最初的八九个地方已经被彻底废弃了，满是灰尘和蜘蛛网，没有任何Bucky——或者说其实根本没有任何活物——近期曾经踏足过的迹象。他把摩托车留在最后一处安全屋前的车道边，眯着眼睛从一扇漆黑的窗子张望了一下，感觉自己像个在月球表面寻找生命迹象的人。那里什么也没有，除非你把隔壁那个从篱笆上面探出头来瞪着他的大胡子家伙也算进去。

Steve等到那个男人回到屋里，接着用盾牌的边缘砸开了门锁，不请自入地走了进去。

这处安全屋不像其他几处那样落满灰尘。这里有一间卧室，一片可以坐人的起居区，一个狭窄的厨房和一间跟鞋盒差不多大的浴室，它们显然都空荡荡的，但不管怎么说，这都给Steve带来了一点好的预感。他检查了冰箱和橱柜——除了一袋过期的咸饼干以外一无所获——接着走向卧室。那扇门半开着，他开始推它。接着，冬兵不太可能毫无理由地让一扇门半开着的念头击中了他，他猛地退了回去。

卧室的门顶上装着一把步枪。他花了一分钟就研究出了原因——这是个诱杀装置，当有人开门的时候可以巧妙地控制枪械倾泻出冰雹一样的子弹。“真聪明，Buck，”Steve大声说，以防他正在哪里听着。“但我希望这不是特意给我准备的。”

他迅速地计算了一下，甩出了自己的盾牌。盾击中了那把步枪，枪膛里只射出了几颗子弹就掉在了地上。Steve推开门走了进去。墙边摆着一张狭窄的床，上面铺着一床磨旧了的被子，但他的目光被床边的狭长的书桌吸引了。桌上摆着一叠纸——他迅速地翻阅了一下，意识到这是几个历史网站上打印出来的东西。Bucky之前一直在做他的家庭作业。

Steve认出最上面的几页来自史密森尼博物馆那场美国队长特展的交互网站。那是很长的一段详细记载了咆哮突击队和他们立下的赫赫战功的内容。上面的名字都逐个划了线——Barnes，Dernier，Dugan还有其他人——但每次文章中提到Steve，他的名字上都会被划出两个圈。紧接着是另一页完全关于他自己和Bucky之间友谊的内容。这张纸上也被做了详细的标注——页边上画着许多叉和问号，不甚整洁的笔记潦草地记在下面。 _记着这个_ ，Bucky在关于他如何被从佐拉的实验室里救出来的段落边上写了这么一句话。 _没这回事_ ，在另外一段关于他加班帮Steve赚药费的内容边上写着这个。然后还有 _？？？可能有这么回事_ 被写在关于他们在Steve的父母过世之后住在同一间公寓的一句话边上。

最后一页显然不是从史密森尼的网站上打出来的。那上面的题目是“论美国队长与Bucky Barnes关系的性质（ _On the Nature of Captain America's Relationship with Bucky Barnes_ _）_ ”，看上去是篇关于Steve到底有没有跟他最好的朋友搞过的学术论文。这张纸上一点注释也没有，但纸页跟另外那些一样有不少折痕，所以他知道Bucky也读过这个。

“你在谷歌我们啊，”Steve感慨地自言自语道。这可是好消息，对吧？他从口袋里掏出手机想打给Sam，接着他看到了那上面显示的时间，差点忘记了呼吸。

他浪费的时间比自己意识到的要多，花在解除陷阱和翻看那些纸页上。他无论如何也不可能在变回去之前回到家或者Sam那里——在车流中间突然缩小，进而无法控制机车的风险太大了。他只能在这里变身了。Sam一定要气死了。（Bucky也要气死的，Steve想着，心里一沉，如果他发现Steve在豆芽菜状态下独自一人在外面四处扫荡安全屋的话。即使这里的安全屋是Bucky自己的也一样。）

但他别无选择。Steve给那些纸页拍了照片（确保最后一张的论文被挡得严严实实，因为不然他肯定要遭到调侃）发给了Sam，邮件标题写着“ _！！！_ ”他想了一下，又加上了 _马上回来，安全着呢，别担心_ 。接着他把手机放回口袋里，坐在床上等着变化开始。

至少缩小的过程不像长回去那么痛苦。最糟糕的部分其实是衣服的问题。他接下来看上去会像试穿爸爸衬衫的饿得半死的十二岁小孩，但愿这次在他骑车回家的路上牛仔裤不要掉下去。他闭上眼睛靠着墙蜷缩起来，呼吸困难而头晕目眩。最后不要看这个过程。他的四肢和胸口火烧火燎的，而且他能感觉到有个很大的重量正从自己身上被移走。他破碎地呻吟着。又是一阵晕眩袭来，有那么一会儿他觉得自己轻飘飘的，简直有点害怕自己会飞走。一分钟之后他意识到自己可以感觉到袖子空荡荡地挂在手臂上，裤脚盖过脚面拖到了地上。

一切结束了。他又是那个小小的Steve了。

他卷起了自己的袖子和裤腿，尽可能系紧了腰带，抓起盾牌用还发着抖的腿摇摇晃晃迈出了房间。这不算什么问题。他还能骑上他的机车。他得去Sam那里给他看看他找到了什么，一旦早上他回复正常，他就打算回来监视这处地方。或许他甚至能找到Bucky。但接着他推开了前门，想着，“ _好吧，那有点太乐观了。_ ”

那个早些时候露过面的胡子男站在车道中间，挡住了他和机车之间的路。他还带了几个朋友过来。其中一个大概会被Natasha叫成鲱鱼，另一个穿了个鼻环，搞得他看起来像头公牛，他们三个都像巨怪一样膀大腰圆。就算Steve没有缩小，他也得仰视他们。“喔”，他说着，努力挤出一个微笑“嗨？”

胡子男往前迈了一步，Steve没有后退。“你哥哥呢，小子？”

“哥哥？”他越过三个人往他们的身后看去。目前来看这不是问题，他对自己说。他要做的只是从他们身边溜过去跑到他的机车那里。它离他大概只有十码远。

鲱鱼男推了他的肩膀一把。“嘿，小男妓，我们说话的时候看着我们。”

所有关于溜走的打算彻底从他脑子里被赶了出去。Steve在战争中学会了克制和谨慎，但如果还有一件事从没变过，那一定是他决不从恶棍面前逃走。给胡子男的蛋上来一记膝击大概可以，他想着；等他蹲下来自己就可以挤到后面去，给鲱鱼男的下巴来个上勾拳——“对，金发的大块头，跟你长得有点像，”大胡子说着。“你跟他说我们不喜欢陌生人进来——那玩意儿他妈到底是啥？”

Steve迟钝地意识到自己举起了盾牌，本能地护住了脆弱的胃部和腹股沟，没错，他伪装潜伏的技术烂爆了。“是个盾牌，”他断然地说。“它看起来还能像别的吗？”

鼻环男大声嘲笑了他。“你是个coser还是个啥玩意儿？拿来我看看。”

“不行，”Steve说。如果让他们拿走自己的盾，他永远都不会原谅自己。“这是——这是给我哥哥的，他会生气的。”

“拿来！”胡子男咆哮道，想把盾牌从他手里抢过去。

接下来的一瞬间发生了很多事情。Steve等着胡子男牢牢抓住盾牌的时候，猛地放了手，趁他失去平衡时踹了他的膝盖。胡子男咒骂着摇摇晃晃地退了几步。盾牌“铛”地一声掉在地上，像个五颜六色的井盖一样滚到了一边，绊住了正朝Steve逼近的鲱鱼男。接着，在所有人的头顶，从门廊棚顶投下的一个高大的黑影笼罩了他们，接着落在了他们中间。胡子男惊叫了一声。

Steve跌跌撞撞地退了几步，靠在房子的墙上。“Bucky？”

黑影直起身来，朝着三个家伙的方向往前迈了一步。他们往后退缩着。Bucky穿着一件卫衣盖住了他的金属手臂，但他的指尖在廊灯的灯光下依旧折射着冰冷的光。“你是谁？”胡子男刺耳地问。

“他哥哥，”Bucky说着，挥出了拳头。

 

Steve听到一声很清晰的机械校准的飕飕声，和他在桥上的那场战斗之后夜夜在梦里听到的一模一样，而那个胡子男像块垃圾一样往车道上飞了出去。鲱鱼男似乎呆住了，但鼻环男咒骂着Bucky，于是Steve冲过去踹上了他的膝弯，他跌倒在地，Steve又往他的脑袋上愉悦地补了一脚。这下，他想，这可以算得上一场公平的真正的战斗了，而不只是Bucky单方面冲出来拯救挨揍的他。

他转过身的时候，正好看到Bucky的金属拳头在和鲱鱼男的下巴进行亲密接触（不知道是不是巧合，这正和Steve计划要使用的那个上勾拳一模一样）。那个家伙瘫倒在沥青地面上，Bucky正大步逼近他。“别杀他们，”Steve急忙说。“求你了，Buck。”

Bucky站在原地，沉默地俯视着两个家伙。他们挣扎着，看上去像一对儿被击倒的摔跤选手。接着鼻环男摇摇晃晃地爬了起来，把鲱鱼男也一块拉了起来。他们朝Steve和Bucky投去一个惊恐的眼神，接着慌忙沿着车道逃走了。Steve环顾四周想找到第三个家伙，如释重负地发现那个胡子男没有砸中他的机车。Bucky，总是考虑周全的Bucky，把他砸进了别人家车子的风挡玻璃里。玻璃碎片撒了一地，引发了车子的警报。

慢慢地，Bucky转过身看着Steve。他的卫衣帽子滑落下去，头发像是被风吹过一样乱糟糟的。“目标已压制，”他说。

他的声音顺从而缺乏起伏。如果不是他那副把头歪向一边，眉毛挑起像是要分享一个讽刺的笑话的样子，Steve一定会被吓坏的。Steve仰起头凝视着他，怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉。“别追，”他轻声说。

Bucky的嘴角向上抽动了一下。他的样子一点也没有变过。还是那双Steve曾经花过一整节美术课反反复复画过的嘴唇，虽然那个时候他的老师问起的时候，他谎称那是Helena Sims，他们班上最漂亮的姑娘的嘴唇。

“嘿，灰姑娘，”Bucky用一种轻柔的，小心翼翼的声音说。“你的鞋掉了。”

他手里拿着Steve的盾。“哦，”Steve说，感觉突然有点害羞。他把盾挂回自己的胳膊上，那个重量在他小了一号的手里显得有点笨拙。“你可以早点出现，你知道的。在我还有白马和南瓜车的时候。”

Bucky认真地打量了他一会儿。“你这个样子看起来挺好的，”他说。

“这个豆芽模样？”

Bucky点了点头。“在桥上我没认出你。你大个头的时候。但我现在认出来了。”

Steve意识到自己在微笑。车子的警报声响得前所未有的刺耳，有警笛的声音似乎也加入了喧嚣之中。他靠向Bucky，透过自己的刘海像很久很久以前那样仰望着他。“我们离开这儿，”他说，接着一个傻乎乎的念头浮现在脑海里，在过去的七十年里，这还是他第一次真正接走一个人。他差点被自己那阵突然爆发出来的歇斯底里的大笑给噎住了。

“去发动车子，”Bucky说。“我马上跟你会合。”

 _我的行事方式比较异端_ ，Steve想象着自己告诉Nat的情景， _但是相当有效_ 。

Bucky消失在房子里，过了一会儿又重新出现，在他的卫衣底下藏了些什么东西。他翻身跨上机车，Steve在他身后爬上后座，双手紧紧环着他的腰。（战前的时候，有次他们借了一个朋友的摩托车，Bucky尝试自己坐在后座，让Steve来骑。但由于重量的分配完全不对，他们耻辱地当着那么多人的面摔了车，时至今日Steve还觉得当年没有Vine那类的社交网络真是谢天谢地。）“我们去哪儿？”他们开出路边的时候，他问道。

 “我的最后一处安全屋，”Bucky说。他骑起车来还是那么疯，他们从两辆停在路边的车子中间冲过去，一路冲上开阔的大路时，Steve意识到。“其他的全都被放弃了。”

 

 “但是，”二十分钟以后Steve说，“这是我家啊。”

跟从前一样，从摩托车上跳下来的时候，Bucky伸出一只手去扶着Steve，而Steve也一如既往地无视了那只手。“我说了嘛，最后的选择。”Bucky耸了耸肩，他的眼睛半掩在凌乱地垂下的发丝后面，而他的面孔处于严加伪装的面无表情的状态。“我不会到这儿来的，除非—— _除非_ 。”

他没有说完那句话。Steve跳下车来站直了身子，踮起脚尖把Bucky垂落下来的几缕发丝别回耳后。“这里应该是你的第一选择，”他说，而Bucky凝视着他，微微皱起的眉间带着一点迷茫而不知所措的意味，仿佛Steve是上天降下的什么神圣而难以言喻的神迹一样。

他们一进到屋里，Steve立马打发他去洗了个澡，接着自己换上了小一码的衣服，动手给他们两个人加热剩下的炖菜。就在他开始大勺大勺地把食物舀进一对儿碗里时，Bucky从浴室晃了出来。“等会儿你可以自己去我的衣柜里挑点什么，”Steve注意到Bucky又穿回了之前那身卫衣和牛仔裤的时候，他说。“但我觉得恐怕不会太合身。我白天的衣服你穿着太大，晚上的又太小了。”

不管什么时候，只要他想起关于寻找Bucky的问题，那些念头都让他焦虑不已——Bucky会不会又要杀他？万一他伤到Sam怎么办？如果他想起了他们是谁呢？至于如何给Bucky提供给养用品这样的小障碍根本从来没出现在他的脑海里。“不用，”Bucky提了提一边嘴角，咧着嘴露出一个笑。他在厨房的桌边坐下来，跟Steve面对着面，盯着他的双手。“我的衣服还是干净的，昨天刚偷来。”

“喔，”Steve说。他把那个大一点儿的碗推向桌子对面。Bucky埋头苦吃的时候带着某种克制的凶残劲头，就是那种饿得濒死的人还竭尽全力地试图装出自己其实也没那么饿的样子。Steve想起那个安全屋的厨房里空荡荡的碗橱，站起身来把整锅炖菜都端了过来，这样Bucky就能看见食物其实还有的是。“你的那些安全屋为什么会废弃掉？”

“那些不是我的，”Bucky说。“它们都是九头蛇的。我们很多人都用过。”

Steve不太想回过头去思考Bucky待在那间房子的时候到底有多危险，还有那么多皮尔斯的特工逍遥法外，还有上个月全身上下三度烧伤的Rumlow谜一般地从医院逃走了的这种事。“那解释了那个陷阱的问题，”他说。“也就是说那个不是专门为我准备的喽？”

“当然不是，”Bucky说。他从他那碗炖肉上抬起头，给了Steve一个微笑，一个几不可见但令人安心的微笑。“我还有其他访客的。”

“什么人？”

Bucky耸了耸肩。“管他呢，反正我把他们都埋在后院了。”

“喔，”Steve又喔了一次。

他又往Bucky的碗里舀了一份炖肉。他们沉默地吃了几分钟，Bucky几乎是把自己的份一口气喝掉的，而Steve只挑挑拣拣地吃了一点。他也不太确定自己该说什么。七十年前他们之间的对话从来没有这么不自然过，他们一定是失去了彼此同步的能力。但那是意料之中的事，Steve提醒自己，而就在这个早上他甚至都还不确定自己还能不能再见到Bucky。尴尬的晚餐已经很容易接受了。

最后，Bucky用他的脚轻轻捅了捅Steve的，而Steve终于意识到他已经忘了要继续吃饭的动作。“再吃点，”Bucky说。“否则你变回去的时候会虚脱的。”

Steve翻了个白眼。天哪，在Bucky不说到关于杀人的话题也不用“我们”指代九头蛇的时候，就像一切都没有任何改变。“就那么 _一次_ 嘛。”

“那注意保持。”Bucky把一大块肉丢进Steve碗里。“嘿，嗯……”

“怎么？”

“之前我是开玩笑的，”Bucky盯着自己的勺子说，“就是我跟那个家伙说你是我弟弟的时候。”

Steve眨了眨眼睛。“是啊，当然了？”

“哈，”Bucky说着，放下了勺子。“所以这个——这个‘性别与性行为学教授’是对的？”

他把手伸进卫衣下面摸索了一会儿，掏出Steve在那个安全屋里看到过的那叠纸。最上面的一页就是当时的最后一张，关于他们的那篇论文。“这个，”Bucky说。

Steve瞪着那页纸，觉得自己的喉咙发紧。有那么一会儿他说不出话来。这确实曾经是他们的生活，他们共同创造和珍藏的记忆，而现在Bucky已经沦落到要从网上的什么疑似大学生东拼西凑出来的论文里读到它。“是的，”他说。他的手指紧握成拳，他的心脏感觉酸涩而疲惫。“我看过那篇文章，她是对的。虽然不是所有东西都对——有些错的比较离谱，尤其是关于Peggy的那部分，但——”

Bucky倾身向前。“但？”

“但我们 _确实曾经_ 在一起，”Steve说。他不想显得像个懦夫，他强迫自己从食物上抬起头来，对上Bucky的目光。他隐约觉得庆幸这场对话发生在他还处于豆芽菜状态下的时候。关于将自己隐藏在美国队长的身份之下，关于俯视着Bucky，用感觉仍旧不像自己的发达肌肉覆盖下的手臂抓着他的念头都让他觉得嘴里发苦。“你曾经是我的男朋友。或者说我是你的男朋友，随便怎么说。只是当年我们不用这个词形容这种关系。但我们——我们曾经做过爱，你告诉我你永远不打算结婚，如果你不能，呃，跟我结婚的话。”

Bucky沉吟着抿紧了嘴唇，心不在焉地搅着他的炖菜。“这么说，那不是我想象出来的。”

“嗯？”

“那些我都记得，”Bucky说。“我们。在一起。但博物馆的展览没有关于那些事的任何记录，所以我以为那可能只是我在脑子里想象出来的。你懂的，一厢情愿的幻想。”

“天哪，不是那样，”Steve说。他不假思索地伸出手去握住了Bucky那只血肉的手。他的声音在他处于豆芽状态的时候听起来不太一样，而那些话说出来的时候似乎比激烈还要带上了点暴躁，但Bucky似乎根本不在意。他的手指紧紧覆在Steve小小的，骨骼精细的手指上，而他的手微微颤抖着。“那不是你想象出来的，”Steve坚定地说。“你和我，我们一起走过很漫长的时光。”

“你和我，”Bucky喃喃地说，声音里的震惊让Steve几乎想要哭出来。他用尽全力握住了Bucky的手。

“是的，”他说，“所以现在我们开诚布公了，灰姑娘在舞池待到了午夜。”

“不过，”Bucky说，“可惜我不太像白马王子。”他们都笑起来，而一切都几乎又感觉正常起来了。

他们在沉默中洗好了碗碟，Steve给Bucky找了点穿起来更舒服的衣服换来睡觉。接着Bucky揉着眼睛打起了呵欠，而Steve不想擅自为他做决定也不想强迫他做什么，他把多余的羽绒被和几个枕头搬出来放在了沙发上。Bucky对这样的安排思索了一会儿，接着一言不发地坐在了枕头中间。“如果你需要什么就叫醒我，”Steve说。“或者哪怕你只是睡不着也可以叫我。我会起来的，然后我们可以一起看点默剧，八卦一下我的朋友们，直到你睡着为止。”

Bucky咧开嘴笑了笑，看上去有点犹豫但又甜蜜得很。“好。”

Steve往自己的房间走去，接着停了下来回头张望。Bucky还是坐在那里，和他刚刚走开时一模一样。“Buck，”他说，不安地把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚。“你能跟我保证一件事吗？”

Bucky抬起头看着他。在昏暗的灯光下，他的眼睛看上去敏锐而带着点品评的意味，好在它们看上去是温情的。“好的，Stevie，太阳升起的时候我还会在这儿的，”他说。“直到你变回去。”

Steve吞了口口水。“谢谢，”他说，接着走向了他的房间。

他让门敞着，脱下自己的衬衫躺了下来，但没有闭上眼睛。他检查了床头柜上有没有易碎的东西，以防自己在剧烈的生长过程中挣扎起来打破什么东西。接着他翻了个身，面向着房门，看着他从自己的床上能看到的那条狭窄的走廊。

他只看了不到五分钟，一个人影便从昏暗的客厅的暗影里显现出来，无声地滑过走廊。Bucky从门口现身出来，他的步子像个幽灵，看起来仿佛是从梦里或是幻觉中走下来的。他在那里站了一会儿，研究着大号双人床上的空间。接着他开了口：“Steve？”

Steve动了动。“怎么？”

“你晚上还会觉得冷吗？”

他的眼眶深处感觉到一阵钝钝的刺痛。“是的，”Steve低声说，“比以前更冷了。”当Bucky钻进被子里，伸出一只手臂搂住他的时候，泪水沾湿了Steve的脸，而他们都默契地没有提起。

 

时间已经过了午夜，就在他们各自思绪万千半梦半醒地躺在床上时，Bucky突然开了口：“我觉得我记得一些东西。”

Steve一下就彻底清醒了。“跟我说说。”

“即使是坏事也要说？”

“跟我说说。”

他们沉默了大概几秒钟，也可能是几分钟。Steve的背紧贴着Bucky的胸口，他看不到他的脸。终于Bucky重新开了口。“1986年，阿富汗。”

1986年的时候Steve还被安宁地埋在北极，完全不知道他周围的世界正把自己扯得四分五裂。他在Bucky的臂弯里撑起身子。“嗯哼。”

“我搞砸了一次任务，”Bucky轻声说。“一个很大的任务。是黎明时分的一次暗杀行动。你大概能猜到原因。”

Steve扭动着身子，把自己完全转了过来，这样他就能看着Bucky了。“你——你记起了我？记起我要变回去了，我需要你在我身边？”

“是的，我猜是，”Bucky说。“当时我已经被解冻了几个星期。我们在茫茫沙漠的中央，前不着村后不着店，什么也没有。我想——我想我可能梦见了你。不过，当然了，我不知道那是你。”

“啊。”

Bucky把Steve的头往自己胸口搂近了一点，小心翼翼地避免让金属手臂冷冰冰的材料碰到他光裸的皮肤。“我脱离了队伍。脑子里一直在想着一个我一定得赶到的地方，一个太阳升起之前我一定得照料的人。我把自己的整个支援部队扔在那儿，把目标忘得一干二净。等到我回去的时候，他们中的一半已经死了。”Steve感觉Bucky的胸口在自己的脸颊之下颤抖着。“年轻人。不都是HYDRA的人。其中有些——对我不算太差。”

 _那不是你的错_ ，Steve想说，但他也不知道这句话是不是真的。Bucky也不太像会相信他这句话的样子。“后来发生了什么？”

“老样子，”Bucky用一种低沉而毫无起伏的声调说。他又沉默了下来，而Steve也没有继续追问，他不觉得自己现在有那个心情。“那是他们最后一次让我脱离冷冻那么长时间。”

Steve无言以对。他抬起身用双臂环住了Bucky的脖子，而Bucky用自己那只血肉的手抚摸着他的头发。“我挑的不是时候，”他说。“你需要睡眠。”

 “我好着呢！”Steve抗议道，但Bucky没有回答他，而他几分钟之后就坠入了梦乡。

 

第一批鸟儿开始唱歌的时候，他醒了过来。窗外透进的微弱的阳光洒在他脸上，而他的肌肉感觉到一种钝痛。他看了看钟，时间是六点四十一分。Bucky迷迷糊糊地睁开一只眼睛望着他，而另一只眼睛被一缕垂下的发丝遮了起来。“要开始了吗？”

“还没有，”Steve说。有Bucky在身边让他整个人都觉得懒洋洋而又心满意足。在清晨的阳光下，他很容易就能把他们昨天的午夜忏悔从脑子里赶出去。毕竟他一次只能跟一种痛苦做斗争。“还有几分钟。”

他转过身，这样Bucky就能从他的背后像一块人体毯子一样抱住他，然后伸手去拿他的手机。“靠，”他不由得说。Sam给他发了十一次短信，整个晚上都在不时地给他打电话。他收到了五条语音留言。“靠，”他捅了一下回放键，听到Sam强烈要求了解他是否还安全，而且每一条留言语气的抓狂程度都在顺次加深。“靠。”

Bucky握紧了他的手，那只手现在开始感觉像是浸在了酸液里。“他知道吗？”

“知道什么？关于我们的事？或者关于我的——状态？”Steve呻吟着扔下了手机，重新躺了下来。他身体里的每一根骨头都在刺痛。“答案是知道和知道。天哪，他大概以为我死了。我真是的糟糕的朋友。”

“他会猜到我跟你在一起的，”Bucky说，他的声音低沉悦耳，一如既往的从容不迫。“他现在没准就在从你邻居的屋顶上透过狙击步枪的瞄准镜看着呢——”

“不，那是 _你_ 才会干的事儿。”

“——但他给我的印象是那种有理智的类型，”Bucky接着说了下去，“所以我估计他不会对我开枪。鉴于我得帮你度过这个时刻。呼吸，Steve。”

“真令人欣慰，Buck，”Steve咕哝道。他转过头去把脸埋在枕头里，发出了一声半是哀鸣，半是啜泣的声音。

“嘘。”Bucky的手安慰地在他背上打着圈，他稍稍支撑着他，这样当Steve在几秒之内长出一百磅结实的肌肉的时候不会弄伤他俩。“马上就能结束了。抓着我的手，好吗？”

他们已经这么做过几百次了，在部队的行军床上，简陋的睡袋里，还有——相当难忘的那么一次，他们背对背地被捆在一块阳光普照的草地上，施密特的行刑队举着上了膛的枪围着他们。但这一次的Bucky是全新而陌生的。昨晚Steve还想象不出金属的手臂也能做到这样温柔，但现在它上面带着他们共同分享着的体温，而那些金属手指抚过他的头发时，发出的机械校准的飕飕声听上去都仿佛满含深情。他呻吟着，猛地用拳头捶了一下床头柜，让他在部队里学到的、从来没在Bucky以外的人面前用过的全部脏字都一股脑倾泻而出。“嘿，我在这儿呢，”Bucky说，他的温暖的呼吸打在Steve耳边。“放松，好孩子，马上就结束了。”

疼痛像一把柳叶刀切过他的手臂，接着是背部和双腿。他感觉自己变得沉重，太重了，就像他马上就要爆开一样，因为他的皮肤和骨骼无法承受那全部的重量。他吸了一口气想要尖叫，接着他的肺部膨胀开来，令人头晕眼花的一大波氧气冲击着他的大脑。房间看起来像在向一边旋转着，有那么一瞬间，他有点怀疑，如果当初知道要承受的是这么多痛苦，不是单单那么一次，而是余生中每一次日出日落时，自己还会不会迈进厄金斯博士的那台机器。他或许会拒绝。那不值得，为了那个善良的老人，不；为了Peggy，不；甚至为了美国，那都不值得。但总要有人去救Bucky——

“好了，”Bucky说，把头发从额头上捋到脑后。“好了。看看你，你简直不可思议。”

床感觉小多了。他翻了个身仰面躺着，大口喘着气，听见他身下的弹簧在压力之下发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。Bucky在他汗津津的额头上落下一个吻。“结束了，Stevie。”

Steve活动了一下手臂，踢了踢腿。一切都在正常状态下。当他把一根手指按在喉咙边的脉搏上时，他的心跳已经平稳地回落到稳定的每分钟六十次。“我很好，”他说。“有你在的时候好多了。”

“会不那么疼吗？”Bucky好奇地盯着他，问。

Steve摇了摇头。他没必要在Bucky面前隐藏什么，甚至他的脆弱也无需掩饰。“但感觉没有那么筋疲力尽了，”他说。“而且这提醒着我为什么最初我会选择接受血清。”

直到现在，他仍然会在一切结束的时候感到如释重负的晕眩。在仍然过高的内啡肽水平下，他把Bucky抱进怀里，呼吸着那一头乱糟糟的棕发里他自己的香波清新的薄荷气息。Bucky发出一声被蒙住了的抗议的叫声，而他的肩膀不再紧绷，在Steve的怀里，他突然看起来小了一圈，几乎有些脆弱。Steve很快放开了手。“嘿，”他喃喃地说。

Bucky皱着眉仰起头看着他，眼中浮现出一种迷茫的神色。“怎么？”

“你现在就要走了，是不是？”Steve问。“你知道我有多想你吗？”

Bucky的眉毛皱得更紧了。“是么？”他说。“你都有Sam了。”

“Buck。”

“我可以只在晚上过来，”Bucky沉思着说。他的金属手指描摹着Steve肱二头肌的轮廓。“在你变小的时候照顾你，把你从街头混战里拖出来，在你变回去的时候抱着你。让你给我做早饭，然后再走。”

Steve从喉咙深处发出一声悲伤的声音。他不确定Bucky的话有多认真。“然后去哪儿？你已经没有安全屋了。”

“偷辆车，”Bucky建议道。“闯进有钱人的房子里，在他们工作的时候睡在他们床上。”

Steve哼了一声。“你会去蹲大牢的，然后我会挨揍，因为没人能来救我了。”

“那可是你活该喽。”

Steve微笑起来。他用一只手肘把自己撑了起来，居高临下地看着Bucky，看着这个自从他们相遇起，他就一直以这样或是那样形式的感情爱着的人，那个时候他们还是两个除了擦伤的膝盖和磨破的指节以外一无所有的爱打架的孩子，而他还那么小，根本不知道什么是爱。他想一遍又一遍地亲吻Bucky，紧紧抱着他告诉他自己永远不会放手，但这些以后都还有时间去做。现在，只要Bucky记得他就够了——即使是在阿富汗，即使是筋疲力尽地在陌生人中间随波逐流，他都记得他——而且现在他们又在一起了。

“Bucky，”Steve说，“你知道我还是那个我，对吧？即使我是这个样子。”他对着自己做了个手势，关于那些肌肉，一切的一切。“你也还是你，不管你希望那意味着什么。”

“我有时候可不那么觉得。”Bucky柔声说。

“我也是，”Steve承认这一点。“但我们得给自己点时间适应。”他拉起Bucky的金属手，轻轻按在自己的双唇上，而Bucky任由他动作，他的表情好奇中带着探究。“留在我身边，Buck。就像以前一样。”

有那么一会儿，Bucky移开了目光。当他再次回望Steve的时候，他的眼睛睁得很大，明亮得有些过分，但他的嘴唇上正挂着一个小小的笑容。“好吧，”他说。他俯下身去在床边的地板上摸索了一会儿，捡起了Steve的手机。“现在帮我个忙，告诉你哥们儿我没有出于什么不可告人的邪恶目的把你诱拐跑了，好吗？”

 “恰恰相反，是我诱拐你的，我会跟他保证。”Steve接过手机翻看着未读的通知。“还有Nat。她一直拼命给我介绍对象来着。”

Bucky眯起了眼睛，有那么一丝过去的骄傲的样子又回到了他身上。“介绍对象？什么人？”

“某个可爱的，戴眼镜的会计，是Peggy的好侄女的朋友，”Steve说着，为了配合Bucky怀疑的语气，他补充了一句。“我可没那个本事编出这些。”

Bucky的手臂发出了一阵威胁的校准声。“推掉，”他说着，咧开嘴笑起来。而Steve照办了。

 

END

 


End file.
